Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin display device, and a method of manufacturing the display device with reduced costs.
Discussion of the Background
A cathode ray tube (CRT) display was a primarily used display device in the past. Recently, however, flat panel display devices such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), have been widely used in place of the CRT display.
As opposed to other non-self emission types of display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a self-emission type of display and, thus, may not employ a backlight. Therefore, the OLED display may be lighter and thinner than other types of display devices.
Further, in comparison with the LCD, the OLED display has a better viewing angle and contrast ratio, uses less power, allows operation of direct lower voltage, has a faster response speed, and utilizes solid state elements therein. Thus, an OLED display may be resistant to external impact and may be operated in a wide temperature range.
OLED displays are currently applied to personal portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as TVs and monitors. Therefore, these types of electronic devices can be made significantly lighter and smaller.
However, despite efforts for manufacturing a light and thin OLED, there are many components used in an OLED. Thus, an optimally thin and light OLED may be difficult to produce due to the number of components used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.